A Failure to Communicate
by jelibeanne
Summary: Christmas Eve. New York City. Two lost souls collide, if ever so briefly. Hellboy/OC Movieverse/comicverse One-shot


**Obligatory Disclaimer:** Dark Horse and Mr. Mignola own all, save for my own original characters. A special thank you to Guillermo del Toro for bringing this wonderful character to my attention.

* * *

**A/N:** I started this last year, ran out of time, then hoped to post it in time this year. As you can see, I'm quite a bit late. However, I didn't want to sit on it another year.

Most every holiday, I read with delight the latest posing of Beth Palladino. I hope that she considers this an homage or emulation rather than me stealing her thunder. Rest assured, this will not be an on-going theme.

Hope your holidays were happy and joyful!

* * *

Stuffing her bare hands into her coat pockets, Claire tucked her chin into the upturned collar of her coat and tried to pretend that her breath didn't hang in the air in front of her. It was the fingers of cold that were skating up her wrists which proved harder to ignore. Feeling more than just frozen and alone, Claire took to the streets to escape from her apartment.

Claire watched with not-so-slight pangs of envy as she passed by strangers in a hurry to their destinations while she meandered down the sidewalk. Not wanting to be home alone on Christmas Eve, Claire contemplated joining others at a midnight mass, but with several hours between the now and the clock chiming twelve, Claire ventured out of her apartment in search of something to cure her cabin fever.

Trouble was, this was one of the worst nights of the year to do so.

New to the New York scene by less than two months, Claire had solved the Thanksgiving dilemma by volunteering at an animal shelter. Her Christmas Day plans were identical, but that was tomorrow and she just had to find something to do tonight in order to make it through to the next morning. One more viewing of _**It's A Wonderful Life**_ and Claire would do something completely contrary to the spirit of the holiday season.

After wandering a few blocks, serendipity stepped in and Claire found herself standing before an independent movie theater, one she hadn't yet discovered, showcasing a revival of _**Cool Hand Luke**_. Knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth, Claire took a deep breath before pushing open the door and stepping inside.

Once through the double set of doors, Claire took her surroundings. Bright lights greeted her and were momentarily blinding as her eyes adjusted from the dark outdoors. She wasn't surprised to find the lobby empty, but she was surprised to see so many employees working. Although _working_ seemed a bit of a misnomer, as most looked bored out of their minds. Stepping up to the ticket window, Claire smiled shyly as she requested her ticket.

Ticket in hand, Claire was about to head into the theater proper, when her growling stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten since noon. Glancing at her watch, Claire couldn't believe that it was almost eight. With a sigh, she made her way to the concession stand.

Not paying any attention other than to what was on the menu board, Claire was surprised to find another patron in the lobby when she nearly stumbled right into him. _I swear he wasn't there just a minute ago! _

She found herself staring at the wide expanse of back, encased in a long leather duster and immediately said a little prayer of thanks for not bumping into the poor man. In fact, as an act of overcompensation, Claire stood back from the counter as she contemplated her order. It would seem that her fellow comrade in movie-going was encountering a similar dilemma. Neither concession worker seemed pleased with the hold up of the sales.

By-passing the other patron, the gangly teenager tried to speed up the process by looking at Claire and asking, "Can I help you?"

The words, bored and laced with the near-contempt only a 16-year-old can sling, startled Claire out of her reverie.

Glancing up at the menu board, Claire quickly made a decision. "Uhm, I'll have the Number 3 combo with a Coke and a Baby Ruth."

He scoffed. "Sorry Ma'am." There was emphasis on the last word. "He just took the last Baby Ruth. That's the only thing he's been decisive about."

Claire allowed herself to follow the direction of his pointed finger and saw herself looking up at… Hellboy.

She swallowed hard.

Hovering around seven feet, and every inch of his frame bearing well-muscled crimson skin, Hellboy – with circular stumps that were filed down horns on his forehead, a long red tail, inky black sideburns, a tuft under his bottom lip and hair pulled back samurai-style, and wearing a faded brown leather duster over a tight black t-shirt and black leather pants that ended above the toe tops of motorcycle boots – was completely different than he appeared on television. A sheepish grin that was completely disarming melted her heart as he shook his head at the concession worker ringing up Claire's order.

"Naw. Give it to the lady. Santa left me a whole bag under the tree." Hellboy waved his hand dismissively, then took a step back so that Claire could pay at the register.

_Hellboy. You are talking to Hellboy. Don't fuck this up and say something stupid. _

Now it was Claire's turn to shake her head, in disagreement with her newly established companion, as well as way to shake loose the lingering doubt that she was somehow dreaming. _Hellboy._ "That's exactly why I won't take it. All your candy is at home. I'm picking another type of candy." A smile punctuated her words.

"A big bag is at home. Massive. So have at it. Please." The last word held a note of pleading that hung in the air between them.

Claire pressed her lips together to keep a nervous giggle from escaping. For as large a… _man?_ as he was, Hellboy did not come across as the imposing presence that filled her television screen or leapt from the pages of newspapers and magazines. In fact, the beseeching tone in his voice reminded Claire of someone's younger brother who was eager for acceptance. "Again, your bag of candy is at home. And you ordered it first." Watching Hellboy fold his arms across his chest, Claire chuckled softly. "And it would seem that we're at an impasse."

A brow arched and a chuckle rumbled out of his chest. "So it would indeed seem." His words, low and husky, caused Claire to shiver involuntarily. His voice reminded her of dark rooms and whiskey drunk straight up.

"Tell you what, buy me a drink and we'll call it even." Claire was surprised at her audacity. _Are you… flirting with him? My God woman! Have you no shame?_

Eyeing the selection of beers lining the wall, Hellboy brightened. Kicking back with a beer, watching a kick-ass movie, flirting with a pretty girl… what could be better? "You heard the lady!" Turning to Claire, he asked, "So, what's your poison?"

_Aw crap. Gotta make a decision. Choose wisely._ "Well… since you're buying, I'll actually have a blue raspberry Icee."

Hoping he was able to mask his disappointment, but thinking that her choice sounded delicious, Hellboy pulled out his wallet and slipped a few bills loose. "I'll have what the lady is having. And it's all on me. Just got my Christmas bonus and it's burning a hole in my pocket." Turning towards Claire, Hellboy waggled his index finger at her. "And no arguments."

Squelching the urge to protest, Claire smiled and quickly turned back to the boy behind the counter. "Thank you. Then I guess I'll have a medium popcorn and a box of nonpareils."

A look of confusion marred the concession worker's features as his finger hovered over the register keys. "A box of what?"

Hellboy smoothly stepped in, sensing Claire's slight annoyance. "Snocaps?" He flashed the teenage a blinding smile that translated into _Idiot_.

Which was completely lost on the young man. "Right." The concession worker then turned back towards Claire. "You know, since he's getting a large popcorn and you're getting a medium, it would be cheaper it you bought yourselves a jumbo tub. Twice as much as if you bought the large and the medium combined. And you get two free refills."

Hellboy paused and looked at Claire out of the corner of his eye, waiting for a response. After waiting a beat longer than he felt necessary, he was about to reply, "No thank you" when Claire said, "Thanks. That would be great." She then turned to Hellboy. "Unless you mind. I figure that we'll be about the only ones in the theater. I see no reason for us not to share unless you want some privacy."

The thought of having someone to watch the movie with hadn't occurred to Hellboy. But the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. "No. Wouldn't mind the company. Unless you're one of those sit-really-close-to-the-screen types. Then we might have to reconsider." He softened his words with a wink.

Claire laughed and shook her head in the negative. "Not at all. I'm more of a back-to-the-wall types. Harder for people to sneak up on you that way."

Hellboy felt his heart tighten. She spoke his language. While he couldn't judge that she wasn't apprehensive of him or not, Hellboy was certain that his companion was much more open-minded than most people, women especially, that he came in contact with on a daily basis.

He paid the total, waved off the change, and then collected the snacks and beverages. Pocketing the candy, Hellboy hugged the Icees in one arm and palmed the bucket of popcorn in his opposite hand. He then motioned Claire ahead of him so that she could open the theater door for him, then scout out the seats.

As Claire looked around for the perfect location, she smiled at her companion and introduced herself. "I'm Claire."

"I'm Hellboy."

A dimple appeared as Claire smiled, followed by her taking the popcorn bucket from his hand and offering hers in greeting. It was tempting to say _I know_, but Claire figured that he was looking for some escapism, same as her. So she replied, "Nice to meet you."

Hellboy watched as Claire's slim hand was enveloped in his massive paw. Her skin was so pale compared to his crimson hide. _Best not think about that. Besides, we all look the same in the dark… which it will be soon enough._ "Pleasure."

The duo settled into over-stuffed, extra-wide recliners that housed armrests that folded to the sides with not only cup holders but also inset trays to rest popcorn and other foodstuff upon. Completely awed, Claire ran her fingers along the vinyl upholstery and shook her head. "Swank," she muttered.

"It is pretty nice here. Whenever I'm in town, I like to try and catch a matinee. You know, unwind here with a good flick."

Not sure of how she should respond, Claire became quiet while she searched for a topic to talk about. But just as she was about to desperately grasp at questioning his reasons for being in town, Hellboy spoke.

"I think it's fabulous that they're showcasing twelve days of Paul Newman. His passing was the end of an era. They don't make 'em like they used to. I mean, his line of Newman's Own… His fifty plus years of marriage to Joanne Woodward… _**Slap Shot**_…"

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow I'm excited to see _**Cat on a Hot Tin Roof**_. I saw that posted when I bought my ticket and although I love _**Cool Hand Luke**_, I haven't seen Miss Maggie… and Brick… and Big Daddy since my father took me when I was ten. So I guess that the serendipitous finding of this theater is kinda like a Christmas present that just keeps on going…"

Before Hellboy could respond, the lights faded to dark and the screen was illuminated by the projector. With no previews, the movie had begun.

***

Just over two hours later, the houselights slowly brightened. Claire stretched languidly, pleasantly refreshed despite all the time sitting in the dark watching a movie about The Man's attempts to crush a man.

"What a damn fine movie," Hellboy said, peeling himself off the recliner and standing up. He stretched his arms upward, glad that his hands didn't brush the ceiling.

"One of the best," Claire concurred. She slipped her coat back on as she stood up, then shy said, "Thank you. I had a great time. Great flick for sure, but most of it was because of you. I… I have to use the restroom, so I'm gonna duck in there. But before I do, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas." Then, closing the distance between them, Claire crushed Hellboy into a heartfelt hug.

Not sure if he should return the embrace with the same abandon as Claire, Hellboy awkwardly returned the hug. Being affectionate with members of the opposite gender was still difficult to for him to wrap his head around. Especially those whom he wasn't involved with.

Looking up Hellboy, her cheek pressed firmly against his coat, Claire said, "Listen, you have a great holiday. I hope that Santa brings you everything that you want. It was such a pleasure meeting you. I…" Struggling to finish her thought, Claire gave Hellboy one last squeeze and then made for the doors to the lobby.

***

Walking out of the bathroom, Claire was pleasantly surprised to find Hellboy standing before a Coming Attractions display for a film that had been making the rounds at the independent film festivals. Walking up to him, Claire smiled to herself.

_This holiday hasn't turned out too bad._

Stopping beside Hellboy, Claire nudged his arm with her shoulder. "Got yourself distracted by the artwork on the poster or the subject matter?"

His lips curved into a smile and he shook his head in the negative. "Neither. Was waiting for you so I could walk you to your car."

Claire felt the floor drop a few inches and color tinge her cheeks.

"You didn't have to wait…" she stammered.

Feeling more confident in his dynamic with the young woman, Hellboy gave Claire a one-armed hug, his other hand holding a refilled tub of popcorn. "Sure I did. Now, you ready or anything you need to do or look at while we're here?"

Suddenly feeling shy, Claire stared at her toes as she shook her head in the negative. "I think I'm good. And I'm sure everyone here wants us out so they can head home."

Hellboy eyed the staff, whom were obviously waiting for the duo to vacate the premises. Knowing that they all had family and friends waiting on them, Hellboy took a step towards the lobby doors that lead to the sidewalk. "Then exit, stage left."

The pair crossed the lobby and smiled as they approached the theater manager, who stood at the lobby doors with a plate of starburst peppermints. A Cheshire Cat grin appeared on his face, as Claire paused to select a piece of candy. Noticing the grin was escalating, Claire furrowed her brow and asked, "What's so amusing?"

Silently, he pointed to the top of the doorframe, where a sprig of mistletoe hung above their heads.

Claire's hesitation was nearly palpable, causing Hellboy's heart to sink. As soon as his gaze followed to where the manager was pointing, "You don't have to do this," Hellboy whispered. "We can just go."

She then raised her gaze and looked him square in the eyes. When Claire smiled, her cheek dimpled and it shone in her eyes. "Don't be silly. It's a Christmas tradition. Unless you don't want to."

Caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place, Hellboy didn't want to say that yes, he did want to kiss her – despite the fact that Claire was absolutely adorable in her red coat and black skullcap. But to say that he wanted to kiss her would sound way too forward… and to say that he didn't would just be a lie.

He watched as Claire's hand reached out and gently grabbed his coat sleeve, pulling him closer to her oh-so-full lips. "As you said, it's a tradition," he agreed, his voice barely a whisper.

Hellboy leaned in, aware his frame was large and imposing, and closed his eyes just before his lips met her cheek. Instead of his lips brushing against soft, smooth skin, Hellboy was surprised when he discovered Claire had turned her head and met his lips with her own.

About to pull away, lest he frighten the poor girl, Hellboy was shocked when Claire grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled so that there was no space between their bodies. Not one to miss an opportunity, he returned the kiss, opening his mouth to hers.

The world spun away and Hellboy was helpless but to hang onto Claire. The only thing that mattered was that she was kissing him back. The honesty, hunger and loneliness in the kiss totally undid him.

But then a gentle push placed the duo on the sidewalk. The theater doors closed behind them, with the soft click of the lock echoing in the valley of the nearly empty street. Startled, Claire jumped back and swallowed hard, trying to figure out what happened.

Hellboy shook his head and chuckled, pulling a pack of cigarettes from an inside coat pocket and shook loose a cig. If this didn't beat all! "Well, Merry Christmas."

Claire was slightly out of breath and more than a little dazed when she replied, "Merry Christmas."

Pressing his lips together until a white line formed, Hellboy struggled to think of something to say. The best he could up with was, "Walk you to your car?" He then lipped the cigarette, pulled out a lighter, flicked the flintwheel to pop up a flame and drew a deep breath.

Shaking her head in the negative, Claire wanted to say that her apartment was just around the corner, so she had walked, but that she could brew a cup of coffee in no time at all. She really didn't want the evening to end, despite knowing that Hellboy probably had other engagements to attend. "No car. I walked here." _Dammit_.

"Oh." Hellboy hoped his disappointment wasn't completely obvious.

"You?"

Hellboy put his hands in his coat pockets and toed an invisible pebble on the sidewalk. "Yeah. I walked, too. House-sitting for a friend who lives a couple blocks over." He jerked his chin over his left shoulder to add emphasis.

"Well… Merry Christmas, Hellboy."

Hellboy took a deep drag before responding. "Merry Christmas, Claire."

There was a slight hesitation on both of their parts before they pivoted in unison and walked off in opposite directions, disappearing into the night.


End file.
